My birthday isn't so bad after all
by Save yourself13
Summary: Nico has a lot of issues on his birthday, remembering things. Things he wishes he'd just forget. Can will help? Nico in a blanket burrito of misery ;) every fan girl has done that before. Solangelo. Please r and r


**hay guys, I wrote this for LWHxExpress or you may know her as Lynn. She requested a solangelo story. I don't know if this is good or not but I gave it a shot. Hope you guys enjoy it **

It was one of those days. Life had been amazing, I was happy... Really happy. Just not on the 28th of January, I would never be happy on my birthday. I didn't want a cake, or my friends surrounding me. If I heard someone scream "happy sixteenth!" my way I might have just broke down. I just wanted to stay in my cabin alone.

The soft tapping at the door said other wise. I knew who it was, I could practically see his glow through the obsidian door. I didn't move or speak hoping he would leave, I didn't want to hurt him, to yell or scream at him... To break down in front of him. I always seemed to hurt people on my birthday, I was just so angry and sad. So I was better off alone so not to hurt anyone. I heard the door creak and grown as it slid open, the light from out side barely seen peaking in the room as if the darkness of the cabin was repelling it.

I looked up to see that the stupid **sun** spawn had come in anyway, he looked like he usually did, I could see his toned surfer body underneath his orange camp half blood shirt. He was wearing his normal shorts and flip flops, his golden hair messy and yet still neat, but... He wasn't smiling. I was **looking** up at him from my spot on the lounge where I had made my self a blanket burrito of misery and saw that the twinkle in his eyes had left to. He looked just plain sad, not pitiful or upset, not depressed like he had been when he lost two of his half siblings. No, just sad. I pulled my knees to my chest and brought my blankets closer as I dragged my eyes off my boyfriend to look at the crackling fire. I whispered in a small croaky voice trying to keep my emotions in check

"will just... Just go" in the past I had just shadow traveled away but this time I just couldn't. I felt like someone had taken a blade and slowly sliced away at my heart, I couldn't run or hide this time.

Will being his stubborn self instead sat next to me on the lounge. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him scanning me as if his eyes could detect any medical problem with one glance. I saw him move and flinched when he brushed my hair away from my face but he didn't move his hand. Instead he used it to turn my head so I was facing him

"will" I said warningly although it sounded more like a plea

"I'm not leaving neeks so just come here". I felt a small pang in my chest, gods I loved him, so so much. If I ever lost him...

He wrapped his strong arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder. The smell of Antiseptic gel and salt water filled my lungs but even that didn't help. I felt the darkness around me, as if it was going to swallow me whole, like every breath I took was laced with razor blades slicing at my throat.

We sat there in silence for so long I thought he had fallen to sleep. That was until he spoke his deep voice echoing around the room a little.

"Do you trust me?"

I looked up to see will staring blankly into the fire, he was frowning in thought and breathing slowly as if he was preparing for me to say no. I swallowed, it was as if I had gargled sand.

"Of course I do" I said "why wouldn't i?"

His eyes moved from the flickering light to me.

"I know you hate talking about it and you don't have to" he said in a rush.

"it's just... I love you so much and yet I still don't know that much about what happened to you...I look at you sometimes and the look in your eyes, the pain I can see. I just wish you'd talk to me about it. And then you have days like this. When your so bad you don't want anyone, not even me. You have never told anyone, and I don't expect you to tell me. We can just sit here like this all day if you want. But I just want you to trust me enough to be able to tell me about it you know?"

I looked down, I could still feel his piercing blue eyes on me. I trusted him, of course I did. It was just the matter of actually saying the words out loud. I had known him for a long time, been friends for years. We had even been dating for about a year this march. So of course I would tell him... Could I tell him? I had never told anyone, never. I knew I would completely break down but from the look on his face I knew I had to. He wanted to help me. He always had, to make me feel better. But a band aid and a lolly pop wouldn't fix me. I probably would never be "fixed".

"Will you know I-" "you don't have to if you don't want to Nico. We can just sit here like this. I'm fine with waiting. you know that"

I shut my eyes tight, my hand under the blanket twirling my ring.

"I'll...Will its just my life story isn't exactly what you'd call a happy one" his arm tightened around me

"I know" he whispered. I took a deep breath and moved myself so I was cross legged staring strait at will who did the same. He gripped my hand in his, his long docters fingers intertwining with mine. I loved him, I really did and I trusted him.

"Alright" "you sure?" I nodded

"what-what do you want to know?" Will leaned forward placing a soft light kiss on my cheek and said quietly

"everything"

I rolled my eyes feeling the heat rise to my face and he pulled away still holding tight to my hand. He was tring to stay still but I could practically see the jittery ADHD buzzing through his blood. I bit my lip in thought. How would I tell him EVERYTHING?

"I umm" I cleared my throat and began again

"I was born in Venus Italy, I grew up with my mother Maria and my sister Bianca in the 1930's. World War Two had begun so we moved to the United States." I took a breath and closed my eyes. Will squealed my hand reassuringly.

"From what I know my mother was killed my Zeus and we, me and my sister were protected by hades. Or at least that's what I've picked from other peoples stories. I don't remember much. We were put in the lotus hotel for seventy years until we were taken out. We eventually made our way to camp with the help of percy and the others." My heart was pounding in my chest and my eyes felt like they were burning.

"She, my sister ended up going to join the hunt, I was uhh, I was angry at her back then but now... she always looked after me. She deserved freedom I know that now. She was an amazing sister, always getting me things to make me happy. Like before she left on the quest to find Artemis and Annabeth she gave me my ring" I smiled a little down at it as will brushed his thumb over it. The cold ring becoming warm under his touch.

" I didn't want her to go on that quest. I didn't want her hurt, didn't want to loose her. So before they left-" the memory came floating back as if it were yesterday, the traumatising images flashing in my mind.

"I, I asked percy to keep her safe and when- when I found out that she-" I pulled my hands away from wills and wrapped them around myself trying to control the shaky breaths, I looked up trying to blink the moisture out of my eyes. She died, gone forever, I would never see her again. Never. Will leaned forward and placed a soft warm kiss on my forehead

"you can stop if you want to" he whispered tucking my hair away from my eyes. I shook my head and swallowed my tears. I blocked out the memory and instead concentrated on the crackle and the pop of the fire and will right in front of me.

"I-I ended up running away. I blamed percy and myself. I just. I needed her you know? She had always been there. I looked up to percy and when he didn't save her it was like I had lost two people I guess. So yah, I ran away through Daedalus's labyrinth. I met the ghost Minos there. He taught me how to use my powers and showed me through the labyrinth.

I had looked up to percy as if he was some type of super hero. I got angry, I hated him for a long time. After Minos taught me what I could do I tried to use my power to find Bianca but it wouldn't work. Not until percy was with me ironically. He ended up saving me, being mr perfect timing as always. Her ghost came, she told me holding grudges was a flaw of hades kids and that I shouldn't be mad at percy. She told me what I needed to know but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her... I always will."

I sighed and shook my head to clear the thoughts. I was just about to speak again when I felt will get up. For half a terrifying second I thought he was leaving but instead he walked over to the other side of the lounge so he was sitting behind me. He pulled me close to him so I was against his hard chest. I felt the steady thump of his heart and the warmth coming from him as if he was an electric blanket. I would never understand how he could be so warm and comfortable. He reached over me pulling the many blankets over us both even though his warmth would have been plenty.

"She'd be proud of you, I know she would. Proud of what you turned into" he whispered into my ear. a small smile flickered on my face but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "It's just when I went to save her and found out she chose rebirth. I guess I was mad. I could have saved her, could have been together again. But she deserves a better life than we had. To have a stable life and family. I saved hazel and now I have her, my little family" wills arms wound tighter around me.

"then why does it make you so sad on your birthday? If you know they're in a better place that is" I rolled so I was propped up on his chest looking down at him. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out a little green soldier and showed it to him. It was cheap looking and bent in places, the little guy had a hat and a suit, even a gun that he held as if ready to shoot.

"When I was little birthdays were important to my family I guess. Just me, Bianca and mama. We would play stupid games and tell embarrassing stories and at the end of the night mama would sing us a song before we went to bed. Bianca gave me this a few years ago. Kind of as a joke, cause she always use to call me her piccolo soldato, her little soldier" I smiled sadly down at the green plastic in my hand.

"I guess it just reminds me I can't do that any more, it's not my birthday it's self or anything. It's just bad memory's tend to show up. I can't stop it so it's better to stay locked up until it's over" his eyes were soft on me as if he was looking at something precious, I would never understand why he thought I deserved someone like him. The almost always happy, bubbly very annoying, amazing will solace.

"That doesn't mean you should be sad Nico. I can see that smile. Talking about them helps, I know it does" I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but smile a little

"talking to you always helps stupid, even if your annoying" will winked at me

"I'm always here, if you need to "talk"" I just shook my head amused and laid down to cuddle into him. His arms tightened on me and he kissed my shoulder

"I'm serious though, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere got it?" I nodded in the crook of his neck.

"Good... Oh! Before I forget. I got you a present, and before you say anything shut up cause I want you to have it".

I sat up so I was on his lap and he was up right, the blankets fell off us and landed somewhere on the floor. We were in a very compromising position if anyone was to walk in. Not that anyone would, it was the hades cabin after all. The only ones who did were my closest friends, hazel and the knuckle head beneath me. he knew I hated it when he wasted his money on me. I would rather him just be with me any day. Will pulled a little box out of his shorts pocket. It was a little red rectangle box with a black bow on it, the little tag on the side said to my sunshine, I shook my head and took the box.

"you shouldn't have will, i mean it. You didn't have to" he just shrugged. His smile was back, annoyingly so. That gorgeous bright smile that looked so out of place in the dark gloomy hades cabin, I felt like I had to find sun glasses so I didn't go blind. It was like looking at the... Well at the sun, no pun intended. I sighed and oped the box. In side was a necklace, It was like those ones you got in the army, the dog tags. It had two mettle tags, one was engraved the words 'all was golden in the sky when the day met the night' and on the other tag it said 'ti amo mr castigo e oscurità'. I smiled and looked up at him. "One: panic at the disco really?" Will laughed a little and shrugged his shoulders

"it's a good song, don't you dare try to deny it" I rolled my eyes slipping the neckless over my head

"and two: who'd you go to to find out how to say I love you mr doom and gloom in italian?" "Annabeth, she knows everything apparently. I IMed her and she told me I was stupid not to know and I shouldn't annoy her while she's studying" I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. Will was good at many things, healing, making jokes, surfing, being all round amazing... But it would be a miracle if he learned a different language, well other than the obvious greek. he gave me a fake pout to which I just leaned over and kissed him. I could have stayed there all day saying he was stupid but I'd much rather be kissing him. I had my issues, I missed my family and could always feel the death around me but I had will and my friends. I leaned my head against his and smiled

"so you like it?" He whispered breathlessly

"what do you think sun spawn?"

He chuckled and leaned back in.

_That's how it was every year on my birthday from that time on, will would come in to my cabin and we would talk. He would tell horrible jokes trying to get me to smile, or we'd just lay down on the lounge and or bed, just to be together. We told each other stories, I told him about my good and bad times, he would as well. He told me about how his mortal mother worked as a surgeon and how his older moral brother was studying to be a lawyer. I tried and failed teaching him words in italian. I told him about Tartarus, all of the pain and suffering I had went through. The destructive thoughts that buzzed around my head in that jar. How I thought about not eating the seeds, just giving up and going to my father._

_Everyone else stayed away on that day, only wishing me well the day before or the day after. Even hazel knew to stay away, she understood and she didn't judge._

_When we were older it was the same, will would drop our adoptive daughter Christina off with hazel, frank and their two kids at their place in new Rome. Then come back to me where we would do what we always did._

_My birthday wasn't so horrible after all, just hard to deal with sometimes. Today on my 28th birthday, I lay in mine and my husbands bed, him asleep next to me. I smile down at my silver necklace still around my neck to this day and the little green man in my hand. No my birthday wasn't bad at all._

**_hay so was it okay? I know there is a lot of room for improvement but I haven't had the time. I couldn't resist writing this. I won't be on here much due to family medical reasons so I thought I'd put it out now. I'm sorry if you didnt like it __._**


End file.
